


Swimmingly

by Ladybugs_and_ghost_stories



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Stalker Will, be nice, k bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugs_and_ghost_stories/pseuds/Ladybugs_and_ghost_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merman Will is a bit of a stalker and Nico gets suspicious... things happen. </p><p>Sorry this is from my tablet and therefore text errors might happen don't hate me please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new. And busy. Did I mention new? So I appreciate constructive criticism and and prompts you may have? This one's from Tumblr, and is something like  
> "I don't believe in mermaids, I don't believe in mermaids..."  
> "You say that but I'm not disappearing."  
> Again, thanks.

“No. THis is not happening, I slipped and fell and hit my head, that’s what happened.”  
“You’re overreacting,” I said, feeling helpless against the other guy.  
“YOU HAVE A TAIL!”  
“YOU HAVE A LOUD VOICE!” I clamped a hand over his mouth, helping him to sit down.  
This was only the second time it had happened. I’d swam too close to the cove, watching the mysterious boy who visited every day.  
What I was so concerned about was the routine. He came daily, mostly just sitting to watch the waves for half an hour, sometimes even singing. The boy had come since we were both very young, always arriving troubled and leaving slightly more at ease. He never seemed to notice my presence, so our inevitable meeting shocked me.  
Apparently this boy had never seen someone with a tail, and he wasn’t doing anything to hide it either.  
“B-but-wait why were you watching me?” He looked actually curious, an expression which didn’t look half bad on him. Which is irrelevant.  
“Um... Well I’ve sortofbeemwatchingyousorryyourejustveryinteresting,” I blurted, scales tensing.  
“I saw that,” he said, gesturing to my tail. I stuck out my tongue at him.  
“Hey, I couldn’t exactly approach you. Mr. Dark and Brooding,” I defended, which earned me a slight blush. It was true enough, with his endless staring into the water and singing sad songs in a foreign language. He glared at me, as the sky slowly darkened. He realized this, and his face fell.  
“I have to go, sorry but it’s getting late and my dad-,” he said, panicking before I cut him off.  
“It’s ok, you should go. Come back tomorrow?” I asked, but I knew he would. That was part of the unsigned contract. However, I didn’t know if he would tell his dad about this, but I didn’t care; nothing was stopping me from talking to the boy I had watched for so long. Especially not today.  
“Of course,” He said, actually looking hesitant now. “My name is Nico, by the way.”  
I didn’t know we were on name basis, but OK!  
“I’m Will. Nice to actually meet you!” I waved at him, then splashed away before he could confront me any further. As I swam away through the darkening sea, I thought of Nico, wondering what else I didn’t know about him. I’d always found him to be the lingering type, with less social awkwardness and more confrontation. But, alas, he fooled me. After watching someone for so long (in a non-stalking way), I couldn’t help it. I was losing my mind.  
Suddenly my thoughts left me as the water finally became as dark as I had feared. I swam faster, using my arms now to propel me forward towards the reef I lived in. I giggled as the seaweed awkwardly tickled my arms as I swam through it, and gasped when the anemones seemed too close.

"Are you ok?"  
I jumped. Well, the best you can underwater without feet.spinning around, I saw my mother.  
"Oh, hi," I said sheepishly. I had snuck out earlier, something she hated that I did. She gave me a pointed look, but it was barely visible in the darkness.   
"Come inside, you have a lot of talking to do, William. This is the third time!"  
Well, crud. I was in for it. I swam inside, my mother's grip tight on my wrist.


	2. Nico is Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico tells his side of the story. And more things happen. Sorry how short the chapters are, that's just what's happening.

The day had already been off.

Of course I had broken my alarm clock, missed my ride, and been forced to ride the bus.

Luckily, everybody riding said bus wanted to be there about as much as I did, so there was no problem once I had safely applied my ear buds and moved my hood to cover me. I only had nine periods of the day, and I'd handled it before.

Throughout gym, I questioned leaving, but settled for feigning ill and heading for the nurse. This was a good plan, since she was scared of me and let me play on the bed for as long as I wanted, no questions asked. The cracked walls of the room kept me company whenever she left on "business", but soon I got bored, and grabbed some passes from Mrs. Sister's desk.  
The hallway was empty but for a few library-goers and unpopular teachers. My art teacher being one of them, I ducked behind a decorative pillar. He was slightly on the stricter side, and didn't fall for my infamous acts of sickness. He was the glaring type, I'm sure.  
I stumbled into math class just as the bell rang, and therefore tucked the stolen pass back in my pocket. The lesson was boring and unhelpful, but still I played attention, as it was something to do. You couldn't imagine how much I was missing the ocean.  
There we go:the perfect thing to zone out about. The ocean. My spot on the water was perfect. Every day, I would head there and watch the sun and the sky's reflection on the water. My ear buds usually tucked safely into my ears, I drowned out (pun intended) the world for half an hour (or about six songs). My father, Hades, frowned upon my disappearing act, but it was a routine I couldn't break. I'd been going there for as long as I could remember, ever since my sister and mother died. It brought me closure, more than my father's work ever could him.  
The rest of the day was, luckily a blur. Easy math assignment, science project, literacy worksheet, and an online interactive for history. My art class was missed so I might have earned a bad grade, but by ninth period I didn't care.  
By the time I had left the bus, and started traveling towards my spot on the ocean, it was out if my mind permanently.  
Afte my horribly long day, I decided that singing was allowed, and began an old lullaby my mother had used before we moved here. Sadly, a fish didn't enjoy the song as much as I, and splashed. I jerked my head up, searching for something I knew I wouldn't find.  
However, I did find a blonde head. Which was new.  
"Who are you?" I called, actually curious for the first time today. A face peeked from behind a rock near the edge of the cove, and I heard a faint, "Crap."  
My stalker was a boy about my age, looking very guilty.  
"Sorry, I'll leave, it was just yoursingingvoiceisveryprettybye." He tried to leave, I saw the action, but it was in the direction of the sea. Luckily, he appeared stuck. I got up, and walked towards him, each step making him nastier.  
"It's ok, I'm good!" He raised his hands as one would at a policeman.  
"No, you're obviously stuck," I told him. He looked positively frantic at this point. Suddenly I saw what he didn't want me to see. HE HAD A TAIL.  
"What even?l I managed. Then I pushed away all my thoughts. I squatted down, and helped him get unstuck, before resuming my panic. I'm nice like that. Boy With A TAIL seemed appreciative of that, at least.

Afterwards, we not sat and caught our breath on the rocks, and I realized how normal he truly was. Despite his burning positivity, he actually had feelings.


End file.
